


Если понадобится…

by AlbatrosD_V



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbatrosD_V/pseuds/AlbatrosD_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Родная кровь – не водица.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если понадобится…

**Author's Note:**

> Время: ноябрь 2012

_Ласточка, ласточка, дай молока_  
© Ю.Мориц  
  
«Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети». Михаэль, принявший за последние два часа и шестнадцать, нет, семнадцать минут десяток таких сообщений, с досадой швырнул трубку на стол. Вновь спустился к морю, снял тапочки и побрёл вдоль кромки воды. В этот раз направо, по часовой стрелке. Достиг пляжа и повернул обратно. Ветер донёс отзвуки детского смеха и властного, безмятежного голоса жены. Нет, он пока не готов их видеть. Дошёл до дорожки, ведшей к заднему двору дома, поразмышлял, и в этот раз, против обыкновения, решил подождать ещё и двинулся налево от выбранного условного ориентира.  
Но шаманство не увенчалось успехом - через двадцать восемь минут ему пришло такое же безрадостное сообщение. Куда он мог подеваться? Михаэль с трудом отогнал ужасную в своей необъятности мысль о мертвящем одиночестве предстоящего месяца в окружении семьи и друзей.  
Коринна, войдя в дом и наткнувшись на его напряжённый взгляд, немедленно поняла свою главную задачу на сегодня. Она спешно увела детей наверх.  
Он же опять потащился на задний двор под стократ осточертевший полосатый зонтик и в стремительно наваливающихся сумерках снова попытал счастья. Попытка в этот раз даже не оказалась неудачной, а провалилась по всем статьям. Михаэль недоверчиво посмотрел на экран. Абонент отклонил вызов? Этого ещё не хватало…  
Он наблюдал за раскалённым солнцем, окутанным зеленоватым гало, мрачно и решительно катившимся в золотое море, и также мрачно и решительно рвал себя в клочья, взвинчивая гнев и холодность, чтобы в итоге обнаружить усталость, и пустоту, и настырно свербящую жалость к себе, угнездившуюся почему-то в желудке.  
\- Хреново? – Ральф наклонился к самому лицу, внимательно заглядывая в глаза.  
\- С чего бы? – дёрнувшись от неожиданности, отвернулся недовольно.  
\- Хреново, - заключил Ральф. Он обогнул стол, уселся, подперев голову кулаком. – Чем думаешь заняться?  
Михаэль нехотя пожал плечами.  
\- Ничем. Всех разгоню, буду неподвижно сидеть здесь, насыщаться рассветами и закатами, со временем пропитаюсь солнцем, солью, пеной и песком и обернусь пальмой. Я буду самой большой пальмой на этом острове, самой большой и пышной.  
Ральф несколько раз согласно кивнул.  
\- Красиво заливаешь.  
\- Стараюсь.  
Молчали до темноты. Когда стало уже невозможно разобрать лица, а позы и жесты угадывались с трудом, Михаэль негромко произнёс:  
\- Мне на удивление легко быть сильным. Несмотря на неудачу, меня никто не превзошёл, а с такой чехардой в регламенте, если она продолжится, в ближайшее время и не превзойдёт.  
\- Уверен? - бесцветно спросил Ральф.  
\- Даже если это и произойдёт, будет не то. Дотошно сравнивать кого бы то ни было – задача неблагодарная. Ничто не стоит на месте, всё вечно меняется: старты, воротилы, технари, моторы, дождь. Случается время, когда нужен герой-везунчик, обуреваемый голодом, ну или можно взять другой гастрономический термин – жаждой. Позже понадобится герой-трудяга. Те чемпионы рисковые, движимые волей. Волей к победе.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Чудес не бывает. По крайней мере, в моей карьере их не было. Ну, если только самую малость… Нет, всё же не было. Не выходит иметь многое и ничего при этом не лишиться. Равновесие. Я пришёл к равновесию. К этому стремятся мои рекорды, титулы, скандалы и поражения. Кто способен вспомнить, когда я брал титул запросто, как свою собственность, а когда приходилось буквально выгрызать очки у соперников? А сколько я терял? Единственное, что меня спасает, это способность болельщиков прощать и забывать промахи. С годами останется лишь ярлык легенды. Я не против. Странно другое. Мерседес ждёт не дождётся окончания сезона. Такое ощущение, что меня вдруг с трудом терпят.  
\- Может, не тебя. Может, себя рядом с тобой.  
\- Вкупе с лисьими речами это вызывает сострадание и гадливость…  
\- Им тоже не по себе. Когда не получается сохранить стопроцентное достоинство, хочется скорее забыть о ситуации, приведшей к потере.  
\- Нико обходит стороной.  
\- Уж на него ты не имеешь прав обижаться. Незачем было его трогать.  
\- Я не обижаюсь. И я не трогал так уж серьёзно. Должен же я был узнать, с кем буду бороться и как проще нивелировать строптивость соперника.  
\- Таким способом?  
\- Господи! Да каким – таким? Одни разговоры… Подмигнул-то пару раз, и пальцем не задел.  
\- Но он потерял голову... Начал доказывать, что достоин.  
\- Да, - кисло согласился Михаэль, - потеря головы была лишней. Этот момент я не просчитал.  
\- Гром всего лишь пустой звук… У тебя мания божественного. Ты не можешь всего предвидеть. Но в твоих силах не плодить вокруг себя напрасных надежд.  
\- Да какие надежды! Ему не следовало заблуждаться на мой счёт, все в курсе, что я люблю…  
\- Жену и детей, можешь не повторяться.  
Михаэль сокрушённо покачал головой, он пытался разглядеть лицо брата, но едва смог различить его руки на белой столешнице. Он сейчас так похож на самого Михаэля. Для чего это ему? Ему не нужен он сам. Ему нужен Ральф.  
На веранде зажёгся свет, и Михаэль моргнул, сгоняя привидение. На плечо опустились тёплые ладони.  
\- Ты уже час сидишь здесь. Пойдём в дом, - Коринна почесала ногтями его небритый подбородок, и он вздохнул, обнимая её и прижимаясь щекой. Попробовал усадить жену к себе на колени, но пластиковый стул протестующе заскрипел, тогда Михаэль быстро примостил Коринну на стол, потянул вверх кружевной подол.  
\- Что это ты? Пойдём в дом, вдруг Мики застанет, - испуганно зашептала Коринна, косясь на окна детской.  
\- Ему давно положено спать. И мы тихонечко. Правда, дорогая?  
\- Михе... – она обняла его за шею.  
\- Дорогая, всё будет нор-маль-но, - он с расстановкой, даже чуть агрессивно пресёк поток возражений.  
\- Ох, Михе…  
  
Начал проваливаться в сон, когда запищала трубка. 00:24:41. Ого, решил-таки перезвонить. Михаэль взглянул на уснувшую жену, и крадучись вышел из комнаты.  
\- Здорово, Михль! – жизнерадостно закричала трубка.  
\- Привет.  
\- Ну-ка угадай, где я.  
\- Господи, Ральф, почём мне знать? Ты можешь быть где угодно.  
\- Я и есть где угодно! – заливисто рассмеялся. – Ну, пораскинь мозгами.  
\- Ральф, ты знаешь, сколько у нас? Ты невыносим…  
\- Даю подсказку. Мне уже три, понимаешь, три раза сказали, чтоб я вёл себя потише. Представляешь?  
\- Легко.  
\- Ну вот, соображай.  
Михаэль тщётно пытался сообразить. А так хотелось слушать.  
\- В больнице что ли?  
\- Да ну тебя, дурак. Стал бы я из-за таких пустяков тебе звонить.  
\- Не стал бы? – переспросил Михаэль. Он почему-то расстроился.  
\- Не-а. Давай дальше. Вторая попытка.  
\- В библиотеке…  
\- Теплее! И что за тон? Что это за кислятина?  
\- Да не знаю я, где ты веселишься! – разозлился Михаэль.  
\- Ладно, так и скажи, что сдаёшься, слабак. Держись за стену. Я в Париже, мало того, я в Гранд, мать её, Опера!  
Торжественная пауза.  
\- Где?!  
\- В Гранд-Опера!  
\- Это что ещё за хрень? Клуб что ли?  
\- Ага, - оглушительно захохотал Ральф и тут же подавился воздухом. В трубке было слышно, как он, с трудом сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех, извиняется перед кем-то. Затем также весело, но понизив голос продолжил:  
\- Дурачок ты, Михль! Учиться тебе надо. В школе. Это ж знаменитый на весь мир театр. И я, знаменитый на весь мир, в нём сижу, прямо в центре. Каково?  
\- Ничего так, - про театр Михаэль слыхал, но как-то совершенно не связывал его с братом. – Ты лучше скажи, знаменитость, на каком месте ты сезон закончил. Тоже в центре?  
Услышав раздражённое хмыканье, он удовлетворённо улыбнулся. Затачивать своё тщеславие о Ральфа было одним из любимых занятий старшего брата. Тот, видите ли, развлекается по театрам, а он вечер упустил.  
\- Нет, сперва ты поведай о своих делах? – заупрямился Ральф, он никогда не сдавался просто так. - Так сказать, пойдём по старшинству.  
И добавил в затянувшуюся молчанием трубку:  
\- Михль, давай как в сказке, ты будешь верить в меня, а я буду верить в тебя. Идёт?..  
Михаэль откашлялся, прикрывая динамик, и заставил себя говорить:  
\- Тебя каким ветром в Париж занесло?  
\- Я вообще-то поехал в Сент-Этьен. Знал бы ты, какую красотку я там взял! Супер! Двенадцатый номер…  
Михаэль прикрыл глаза; он водил пальцем по стеклу и слушал, слушал… Этот голос он мог воспринимать часами, его неповторимый, навсегда родной тембр вытягивал из него мелкий негатив, гадкие страстишки и прочий мусор, сплетал их в единую нитку и сматывал в идеально ровные клубки, за коими чётче проступало главное на этот час. Голос брата наполнял Михаэля силой. Ещё в юности он выбрал для себя источник живой воды. Родители, как ни крути, не навеки рядом. Дети, наоборот, пойдут позже, к тому же их у него могут отнять. Конечно, он надеется, Коринна не совершит подобную глупость, но в жизни чего только не приключается. А Ральф - какими бы ни были их братские отношения в простые и сложные времена, - постоянно будет подле него. И постоянно насыщать волей к жизни.  
\- …гладкая, - тараторил Ральф. - А прикладистость какая – закачаешься.  
\- Погоди, любитель животных, а где Париж? – прервал его старший брат, по опыту зная, что о ружьях тот горазд болтать бесконечно.  
\- Бедный Михль. Тебе в Мерседесах последний разум отшибло. Париж во Франции!  
\- Хорош дурить, - строго отчеканил Михаэль. Он уже наглотался на сегодня ехидства. - Говори, как в театре оказался.  
\- Ой, какие мы страшные, - фыркнул Ральф. – Да Кора увязалась, у неё небольшой отпуск образовался. Вот, говорит, не повредит малость повысить культурный уровень, пойдём в театр. Но, между нами, полагаю ей больше охота похвастать новыми камушками перед местными завсегдатаями. Пусть теперь и парится в них.  
\- Опять вместе?  
\- А куда деваться?  
\- Действительно некуда. Пьеса-то как называется? Знаешь?  
\- Ага, какая-то Тоска. Я не очень понял, с чем там у них проблемы. Какие-то вояки, художник. А тебе, наверное, понравилось бы, тут всё на итальянском.  
\- Не вредничай. Ты где сейчас?  
\- Я ж говорю, в театре.  
\- И болтаешь по телефону?  
\- Нее. Я улизнул из зала. Сказал, что уже невтерпёж. Представляешь, тут уборные в позолоте, писсуары меж колонн! Жуткое место. А после прошвырнулся по лестницам, тебя вспомнил. Сижу сейчас, кстати, в буфете. Тут недурное шампанское, даже очень недурное.  
\- Всё с тобой ясно, - засмеялся Михаэль.  
\- Ой, звонят антракт. Мне пора, - Ральф засуетился. – Подожди. А ты зачем звонил, что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, всё нормально.  
\- Ты столько звонков сделал…  
\- Уже всё разрешилось.  
\- Это хорошо.  
\- Да.  
\- Михль, приезжай ко мне зимой? Или даже перед Рождеством? Съездим, поохотимся.  
\- Нет уж, забивание дичи - это не для меня.  
\- Можно же и не стрелять. Поживём в лесу пару дней. Подумай.  
\- Обязательно подумаю.  
\- О, Кора идёт. Отключаюсь.  
\- Пока, театрал.  
Михаэль выключил телефон, со спокойной радостью отмечая в себе восстановленные устойчивость и самообладание. Наконец-то он заполучил инъекцию для закалки несколько расшатанной уверенности. Он нужен, о нём помнят. Ему сказали: «Это хорошо» и он увидел, что так и есть. Сейчас он готов к любому финалу.  
  
  
Конец.


End file.
